She's My Kind Of Rain
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: My first ever YoBling fic, that's the other relationship I support on CSI, and I hope you like!


Song fic about the start of YoBling, or Catherine and Warrick

Song fic about the start of YoBling, or Catherine and Warrick

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, or anything associated with it, which is sad, but true,

It had been a tough night at work, and Warrick was sitting with his head in his hands in the locker room when Catherine came in.

"Hey," She said as she opened up her locker, and he replied,

"Hey," They were both silent while Catherine got ready to leave, and then Warrick asked,

"So, how's your boyfriend doing? You haven't talked about him for a while now," Catherine froze and then said bitingly,

"I caught him with another woman, he didn't have an explanation, so I left, walked out of his life just like that," Warrick was taken aback by the tone, and then she shut her locker rather loudly, and Warrick said cautiously,

"Well, the bastard didn't deserve you anyways," Catherine smiled at him, and then said,

"Thanks Warrick," He nodded, and then she said,

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then,"

"Oh, hey, does Lindsey have anything to do tonight?" Warrick said, shutting his locker, and Catherine said,

"No, she's spending the night over one of her friend's house, why?"

"Oh, just thought that she had something to do tonight, I thought that's what you said today,"

"No, I meant next week,"

"Oh right, I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"Yeah," Catherine said sadly and then walked out. Warrick kicked his locker when she was out of earshot for not having the courage to speak up and tell Catherine how he felt about her. He stormed to his car, and saw her leaving the parking lot. As he absentmindedly followed her, he kept thinking about her.

_She's my kind of rain, like love in a drunken sky, she's confetti fallin' down all night, she sits quietly there, like water in a jar, says baby why you tremblin' like you are, so I wait,_

_and I try, I confess like a child,_

Warrick noticed that Catherine stopped by an open field, and that's when he noticed that it was pouring outside. He saw her open the car door, and then jump out, slamming the door with no coat and no umbrella. He watched as she stood there, getting soaked, and then she took off running, running through the rain. He thought she was crazy, but still, he couldn't help but love watching her run, run through the rain. His Catherine, running through the rain like a child. Then, the thought hit him, and he murmured,

"She's my kind of rain," He smiled at the thought, and then saw her slip and fall. He opened the door and hopped out, instantly feeling the water soaking him, but not really caring at the moment.

_She's my kind of rain, like love from a drunken, sky, confetti fallin', down all night; she's my kind of rain,_

He jogged over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder and said,

"Catherine, all you all right?" She looked up at him and laughed,

"Yeah, I'm fine. What, did you follow me, or something?"

"Well, not intentionally, but I just found myself following you, sorry,"

"No, that's all right," He helped her to her feet, and then Catherine said,

"Did I ever tell you that I love the rain?"

"No, you never did. I like the rain, but I don't love it,"

"Well, I do," She said and took off again, and Warrick sighed and ran after her, certain that she was nuts now. Then, as he kept running, he felt a rush of adrenaline, and then knew why Catherine loved the rain so much. It felt like it was washing away all of your cares, all of your doubts, and you felt at peace and happy. He stopped running, and watched Catherine running through all of the puddles the rain was making.

_She's the sunset shadows, she's like Rembrandts light, she's the history that's made at night, she's my lost companion, she's my dreamin' tree, together in this brief eternity, summer days, winter snows, she's all things to behold,_

He smiled and sighed, making the decision to tell her that he, Warrick Brown, loved her. He ran off after her, and then grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey, Catherine," She interrupted him and said,

"Warrick, look," She pointed to the sky in front of them, and saw the sun rising. She said,

"Let's run off into the sunrise," She took off towards the sun, and Warrick ran after her. He wracked his brain trying to figure out where they were, and then he realized that the open area they were in now ended in a steep cliff. He took off after Catherine, hoping that she knew that, and knew where to stop. He shouted,

"Catherine! There's a cliff! Look out!" He saw her jerk to a stop, and then teeter back and forth. He ran as fast as he could towards her, just as she tumbled over the cliff.

_She's my kind of rain, like love from a drunken, sky, confetti fallin', down all night; she's my kind of rain, _

He dashed to the edge, hoping she was still there, and nearly shouted with joy when he saw her hanging onto the edge. She was fighting to pull herself up, and Warrick knelt by her, and said,

"Catherine, stop struggling! You're wasting your strength!" She did, and looked up at him in fear.

"Whatever you do, Catherine, don't, look, down, all right?" She nodded, and squeezed her eyes shut. Warrick thought of a plan, and then said,

"Okay, Catherine, I want you to let go with one hand, and grab onto my wrist, like this," He showed her, and she nodded, and said,

"Don't let go, all right?"

"Never, Catherine, never," He said, and then reached out with his right hand and put it over Catherine's left hand. She took a deep breath, and let go with her left hand.

_So I wait, and I try, I confess all my, crimes, she's my kind of rain, like love from a drunken, sky, confetti fallin', down all night, she's my kind of rain,_

She grabbed onto his wrist, and he grabbed her wrist. He teetered for a moment, and then he balanced out. He started to pull, and then Catherine let go with her right hand and grabbed onto Warrick's left wrist. Warrick looked in Catherine's face with determination, and yanked as hard as he could. Catherine jerked up and he pulled her all the way up. She flew forwards, and landed on top of Warrick. He grabbed her and hugged her, and she tried to keep herself from crying. He knew she wouldn't want to cry, so he stroked her hair and said,

"Hey, it's all right, you can cry, cry it out, that was really, well, horrifying to say the least," She nodded, and then he felt her body wrack with sobs.

He just held her tightly, and when she stopped, she sat up and wiped her eyes, though the rain replaced them right away. She stood up and offered her hand to help Warrick up. He took it, and she pulled him up. Then, he put his arm around her shoulders and led her away from the cliff. When they were far away from it, Warrick turned to Catherine and took a deep breath. He put his hand on her face and said quietly,

"Catherine, I think, I'm in love with you," She looked at him shocked.

_She's my kind of rain, like love from a drunken, sky, confetti fallin', down all night, she's my kind of rain,_

Then, she smiled and put her hand on his face and said,

"Good, 'cause I think I love you too," He grinned, and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When they surfaced, Warrick grinned at Catherine, and she smiled back.

"So, want to come over and talk?" Catherine said, and Warrick nodded, saying,

"Yeah, we can talk about stuff, like, well, stuff, right?" Catherine laughed, and said,

"Like favorite food, colors, and pet peeves stuff, yeah,"

"Great," Warrick groaned, and Catherine kissed him and said,

"Don't whine,"

"All right, all right, I'll follow you, all right?"

"That'll work,"

_She's my kind of rain, rain, oh baby, she's my kind of rain,_

The next morning, Catherine left Warrick, who was sleeping on the couch to go pick up Lindsey. When Lindsey walked in, she smelt breakfast and walked into the kitchen to see Warrick in there. Warrick looked speechless, and Catherine was at a loss for words. Lindsey smiled and said,

"Don't worry about it, mom, I get it. And, don't punish me for this, but, according to Sara, Dr. Grissom, Nick, Greg, and Dr. Robbins, it's about time, and I totally agree," Warrick and Catherine looked at each other, and then at Lindsey, who sighed and said,

"When I went to work with you a couple times, I would sit in the lab with Greg, Sara and Dr. Grissom, and they would talk about how they can't believe the two of you haven't noticed the spark, and then I went in the morgue and saw Nick and Dr. Robbins, and they said pretty much the same thing."

"Well, Grissom and Sara should be one to talk!" Catherine exclaimed, and Lindsey sighed again, and said,

"Yeah, but they didn't wait that long to do something about it,"

"What?" Warrick said, and Catherine said,

"So, you meant that they're together?"

"Um, maybe," Lindsey fidgeted, and Catherine demanded,

"Tell me, now,"

"All right, just don't tell them that it was me, yeah, Sara moved in with Dr. Grissom a little while ago." Lindsey slipped out and Warrick walked over next to Catherine and wrapped her up in a hug. As he kissed her, he said,

"We can't be outdone by two geeks, can we?"

"No, we can't," She murmured, kissing him back, and then she said,

"So, do you want to move in with me?"

"Sure, as long as you don't mind my guitars,"

"Well, no, of course I don't mind," He laughed and then they smelt breakfast burning, and they both hurried to save it, and laughed when they saw it was completely black.

The End,

That song was 'She's My Kind Of Rain' by Tim McGraw, please, please, please review, and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
